A cruel fate awaits the Beautiful
by Lady-Toorima
Summary: Ino is taken captive by akatsuki. Pein wants information and hes not afraid to drag her to the brink of death to get it. He may have to do that seeing as Ino is keeping her mouth shut. What will happen to the blond now? Language, violence, Lemon goodness!
1. Chapter 1

A cruel fate awaits the Beautiful

"Damn it!" Ino yelled in frustration. She had been trying to heal her fractured ankle for over twenty-five minutes now. It aggravated her that she was still having so much trouble with this simple procedure even after all her training. Ino used to be ranked the top kunoichi in the academy days, now she had undoubtedly fallen to the lowest. Even the shy little Hyuuga Hinata was way beyond her level.

The incident had taken place on her way back from a mission with Shikamaru and Choji. She had slipped from a branch and fell to the floor effectively snapping her ankle. Ino was lucky they were only a little over a mile away from the village. Her ankle ached and she groaned closing her eyes in pain and frustration. She was not about to cry in front of her teammates who believed she didn't even have tear ducts.

Ino took a deep breath. "Go back to the Hokages office and give the report on this mission. I'll catch up to you soon." She commanded calmly. "We aren't in any hurry Ino." Shikamaru replied and placed his hands in his pocket and shifted his weight to his right leg. Choji nodded his agreement and shoved another handful of chips in his mouth.

Gritting her teeth and taking another deep breath she glared up at the boy genius. "I said go give our repot to the Hokage, NOW!" She commanded again much more fiercely. "Fine. How troublesome." Shikamaru said with a sigh. He shook his head before leaping onto a branch and started off home. Choji quickly followed after putting his snack back in his bag and calling for Shikamaru to wait up leaving the angry blond alone.

Ino felt bad for the way she had yelled at Shikamaru because she really wasn't mad at them, she was mad at herself for being so weak. She had been training so damn hard to surpass Sakura and here she was now, two years later and she still couldn't heal her own ankle. The thought pissed Ino off enough to make her face turn red.

It was already dark outside and the temperature was starting to drop considerably. Ino focused hard on her task and sent an even flow of chakra from her hands into her wounded ankle. There was a loud crack as the bone moved back into place and began repairing itself. The kunoichi whimpered from the pain. Healing the wound was much more painful than the fall that had caused it.

"_What a beautiful flower out so late at night." _**"We should eat her." **Two very different voices directly behind her said. Inos' blood turned to ice and her heart stopped for a good two, three seconds. She definitely didn't recognize either of the voices. Very slowly she turned her head; just enough to see what was behind her. That one glimpse was all it took. Black cloak with red clouds, it was akatsuki, no doubt about it.

Ino sprang from the ground running as fast as her half-healed ankle would let her. The village was only a little over a mile away, she could make it. The wind was starting to pick up and it blew painfully cold against her face, but she was grateful to it. It was keeping her focused and kept her from freaking out.

She was honestly scared out of her mind. Her fear kept her running, she was sure to stop meant certain death. One thing Ino was starting to learn, fate was cruel and unjust. As she jumped over a small boulder and landed on the other side her half-healed ankle snapped and the original fracture worsened. Ino fell forward to the ground and let out a pained cry. "_Too bad, I was rather enjoying the chase." _The first voice from earlier said. "Can we eat her now?" Asked the second, hoarser voice. In an act of sheer desperation Ino attempted to get up again and make a run for it only to tumble back to the ground painfully. Tears no longer hesitated to fill her eyes and spill over. _"We can't eat her yet. Leader-sama wanted information so we are going to take her with us."_ That was the last thing Ino heard before she was knocked out.

~!~

Ino woke up in a dark room. Where? She had absolutely no idea. Her head hurt and her hand gently covered her forehead. As soon as her eyes adjusted better she looked around. It was a very small stone room with no windows and only a single door. She was sitting on a small cot in the corner of the room. The door had an odd seal on it, Ino didn't know, but that very same seal was causing the pain to her forehead. Footsteps started to grow louder from the other side of the door and Ino held her breath. The door creaked as it opened but it revealed nothing. The hallway outside was just as dark as her room giving her no indication of anyone entering the room, except for the glowing orange eyes with weird pupils that shined in that darkness. "Konoha Kunoichi Yamanaka Ino, your life depends on the information you provide." It was a very calm, very clear voice. Ino gave a harsh laugh. She may be the weakest kunoichi in the village, but that didn't mean she was weak, it just meant the others were stronger. When it came to courage and self confidence, Ino was still number one. That meant that she wasn't going to give him any village that would endanger the village. "Go to hell akatsuki scum." She said defiantly and spit in the direction of the glowing eyes.

It happened so fast. Ino was slammed hard against the wall high in the air with a strong large hand gripping her throat. "I will not hesitate to use force to get the information I want out of you." The mysterious man warned her. His hand tightened around her throat and his eyes glared up at her. Again Ino laughed. Blood trickled from her lip to the floor. "Do your worst, you aren't getting anything out of me." The hand squeezed tighter briefly before releasing her and letting her fall to the ground. Ino landed on her still injured ankle and screamed. "I have time to get the information I want from you. It is you that is running out of time." The man said and turned to leave. He stopped at the door, "Do with her as you please so long as she remains alive." Someone must have been waiting outside the door. With that the man with strange eyes left and the door clanked shut.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

THANK YOU FOR READING!!!! Ok, so this is how this is going to work. I got some weird inspiration and I suddenly want to whore Ino out to the members of Akatsuki one at a time…well, I may do a threesome here of there if someone can convince me well enough.

Anyway, I want YOU, my readers to leave reviews and let me know who you want to see her paired with next. So the first thing I need you to do is let me know how you liked the first installment and tell me who you want the mystery person on the other side of the door to be. I'll check back soon and majority vote will win. Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy reading! ~Lady Toorima


	2. Two person Threesome

**~Chapter Two~**

**A two person threesome**

"Do with her as you please so long as she remains alive." Someone must have been waiting outside the door. With that the man with strange eyes left and the door clanked shut…

There was another presence in the room with her but it was too dark to really see anything. A light flicked on and Ino whimpered from the sudden brightness assaulting her eyes. What she saw next confused her beyond belief. Could this person even be considered human?

Before Ino donned in the cloak of Akatsuki stood a tall…creature that was half black as midnight and half white as a sheet of paper. Even weirder than that was the mandible like appendages that protruded from his shoulders, or torso, she couldn't really tell where they were coming out of. Now that she had gotten over the initial shock of seeing such a person the fear took over.

Ino scooted closer to the wall unsure of what this man was going to do to her. She could only imagine the terrible tortures the akatsuki use against their captives. Her mind was sure this is where she was going to die, in this cold dark room. But she would be dying to protect her village and that made her a hero which was a good way to die in her opinion.

The plant, man, thing moved closer to her and she felt a spasm of fear jolt through her body. **"I want to see what she tastes like."** A hoarse voice croaked. _"Only a taste. Leader-sama said not to kill her yet." _A totally different voice from the same mouth replied. Ino was at first confused. Then she remembered the two very different voices that belonged to her captures, it was one man, this man.

The blonde kunoichi was pissed by this assessment. She could have fought one guy on her own long enough for someone to come looking for her if her stupid ankle wasn't injured. As best she could Ino stood up putting most her weight on her uninjured foot. Ino had no weapons on her and she hasn't been able to focus any chakra, the purpose of the seal on the door was obvious, to suppress her chakra. That had to mean the man couldn't use any jutsu either and he didn't look armed.

If Ino could get on top of him she was sure she could rough him up pretty bad before he could do anything. Ino took a slow steady breath and prepared herself to leap. The plant-man took another few steps forward and raised his eyebrows. He seemed to know she was planning something but too late. Ino lunged and got a fist squarely across the black side of his face sending him flying into the wall.

Ino felt a small sense of victory. That was until she heard a dark chuckle. A chuckle that sent her heart into overtime and her lungs froze. The bi-colored man rose from the small pile of rubble and dusted himself off. He smiled at her widely. **"I love when they fight back." **The darker, more sinister voice whispered as he wiped blood from his chin. _"Mother taught us never to play with our food."_ The white childish sort of voice scolded. **"Isn't that why we ate her?" **

Wait what? Ino didn't comprehend what this man was saying fast enough. He eats people? He's a cannibal? And she's locked in the room with him? Her situation came crashing down on her shoulders and was too out of it to notice the man had moved to stand in front of her now. His black hand caressed her cheek bringing her back to earth. **"As beautiful as a flower covered in morning dew." **Ino twitched under his touch and her breathing slowed drastically. _"You're scaring her_." The white hand reached up and stroked her other cheek cause her to jump. **"You are too." **He sounded angry.

Ino was trapped in the man's opposite eyes. Her own eyes were scared and pleading and his were staring deeply into hers. **"Turn your head." **His order was harsh and exuded dominance. She shook her head and raised her arms to push against the man. He just chuckled and grabbed both her wrists. The white hand grabbed the other from the black hand and held both firmly in his grasp. Her heart was pounding so hard she was sure he could hear it.

The hand moved slowly as it slid up her neck to her chin and turned her face to the side. His face inched closer to her flesh and Ino struggled as best she could against the man. But it seemed like everything about him was doubled, not just his color or personality, but his strength as well.

Ino cringed and let out a surprised scream when she felt the man bite into her collar bone. The akatsuki member lapped away at her blood and savored the sweet flavor. He was very pleased with how she tasted and would make sure he would get to eat her after Pein-sama killed her. Minutes passed by and Ino couldn't scream anymore. He was still licking her wound and it stung so bad. She couldn't see but she was sure he had taken a chunk from her shoulder.

Slowly Ino felt herself slipping down. She was loosing consciousness from the lack of blood. The plant shinobi stopped his meal and stepped back half a step and pulled bandage from inside his cloak. He took off her shirt seeing as she was too weak and out of it to protest of fight back. Then he took off her bra and wrapped up her shoulder ceasing the blood flow.

Ino fell into darkness then. She didn't hear the last words the man said to her. Her eyes caught his lips moving, but her ears didn't catch it in time. Further and further into the darkness she fell. In truth she wanted this darkness. It was her salvation from reality. If she could she would gladly stay in this lonely darkness for eternity.

Her peace didn't last. Ino felt herself waking up she didn't want that, but she didn't have a choice in it. When she had fully come to she looked around. A sigh of release echoed through the room. The man was gone, she was alone again and the plant man even forgot to turn off the light. **"Don't get your hopes up." **Ino flinched and turned her head slowly to the left. Her captor came through the wall and stared at her intently.

"Stay away from me!" Ino yelled and moved to the corner of the room bracing herself. He simply chuckled and moved toward her. **"I said I wasn't finished with you yet."** _"I tasted you, and you were delicious, thank you." _**"Now it's your turn to taste me." **He was right up against her now, pushing his body to hers. Ino defiantly closed her eyes and shook her head. The man chuckled again.

Ino was pushed down to her knees by an excess of force. She whimpered in pain as her ankle poped from the pressure. The man proceeded to remove his black and red cloak and toss it onto her tiny cot. He stood shirtless in only dark blue sweat pants and his ninja scandals. His chest was hard and small and his skin was split in to colors, just like his face. Quickly Ino looked away and closed her eyes. Something soft poked her face and she instinctively looked. Oh how she wished she hadn't. His penis was right in front of her face. It was hard not to find the humor that even his private part was half black half white. **"Taste it."** His harsh voice demanded before shoving his member into her clamped mouth.

Ino gagged having his cock slammed to the back of her throat. Tears sprang to her eyes and she weeped while the cruel man grabbed her hair and thrusted himself in and out of her mouth. No matter how bad this was Ino wasn't stupid enough to bite him. She has had plenty of sex in the past and has learned well what happens when you bite a guy while blowing him.

Shame, humiliation, defeat, disgust, there were so many emotions running through her mind as the man continued his pleasure. He openly grunted or moaned every once in a while and grew larger and harder inside her mouth. Her lips were swollen and her throat sore by the time the man rammed himself to the back of her throat to release his cum forcing her to swallow it.

Without a word the man shuddered in pleasure, returned his cloak to his shoulders and left the room through the wall. He glanced behind him before disappearing completely with a satisfied smirk on his face. Ino stared at the wall with blank eyes. She felt utterly dirty and wanted so very much too simply die. Oh but remember, fate is cruel.

"Hey Zetsu, are you done in there? It's my turn." A voice on the other side of the door asked. When it got no reply the door creaked open and in stepped…

*********************************************************************************

Thank you Onileo-sama for being my faithful reader and my dear friend! This ZetsuxIno was for you since you were the only one of the many readers to leave a comment.

So people if you want this to continue you have to review and let me know how you like it and who you want to see her with next!!! Please, I don't get motivated when no one responds to my writing. I would love to hear what you have to say good or bad.

Anyway, it's your turn now, let me know who you want to be the person walking through the door. This is your chance to have a say in a writers stories so take advantage of it!!!

Thank you for reading even if you don't review, but please do! It would mean a lot.

~Lady Toorima


	3. Never Really liked Fish

**~Chapter Three ~**

**Never really liked Fish**

"Hey Zetsu, are you done in there? It's my turn." A voice on the other side of the door asked. When it got no reply the door creaked open and in stepped…

Ino was still sobbing as the next akatsuki member came in. This man was enormous, if he too could be considered a man. It seemed Akatsuki was full of not only powerful S-class criminals, but freaks. First there was a man that was bi-colored with a duel personality and half plant, now here stood a huge man that resembled a shark.

The man entered the room and shut the door with a smirk on his face. "Well now aren't you a beauty." He said removing his cloak and tossing it on the ground by the floor. Ino cringed and moved closer to the wall. She was horrified as to what this man was going to do to her. At this point however, she would rather be beaten than violated again.

Moving closer the blueish shark-man reached out to touch her. Ino screamed and ran to the other side of the room. This made the man chuckle. The blonde kunoichi fell to her knees knowing nothing she did would help her. Her chakra was sealed, she was a captive in a hostile territory, no one around here would help her, and most pressing, the man in the room with her now was four times her size.

"I won't hurt you if you don't make me." He said flashing a sharp toothed grin. Ino continued to sob. This was all too horrifying and unfair. Large strong hands grabbed her shoulders and lifted her to her feet. They weren't hurting her but they weren't exactly gentle either. "It's been a while since I had a woman." He murmured before crashing his lips to hers. This man was much stronger than Ino and she had no hope of pushing him away. Instead she stood there and refused to respond.

The criminal kissed harder waiting for a response, when he received none he chuckled and pulled back from the kiss. Ino sucked in a deep breath. She felt she hadn't breathed in years he kissed her so long. She glared up at him, not crying anymore. She was starting to get angry with this cruel fate. He noticed the change in her eyes and grinned. It would be more fun this way.

He turned her around and pinned her hard against the wall. Kisame leaned forward and breathed in the scent from her golden hair. A pleased sigh passed his lips and past her ear. Ino moaned accidently and shuddered. The shark-nin felt her body tense and he pushed harder till she was directly against the wall and he was tight against her back.

Ino squeaked when his hands gripped her hips and she felt something hard and very big press against her back. Damn that man was tall, but more important than that, he was huge. She wasn't a virgin and she wasn't stupid. She knew exactly what was nudging her and why it was that way.

Kisame slipped his hand under her shirt and found one of her breasts. They were small, but he didn't care. Foreplay wasn't much fun for Kisame. He usually preferred to just get down to business. Without hesitation he ripped her shirt off, tearing it in two and throwing it to the ground. Ino growled at the man, great, now she didn't have a shirt. The man laughed and ripped off her shorts next leaving her almost naked. "Much better." He whispered in her ear causing her to shudder again. She could feel him harden behind her and she gasped. He was so damn big and only getting bigger.

Ino was picked up laid on the ground before she knew what was happening. The man was on top of her and holding himself up with his hands. She then realized he had set her on his akatsuki cloak. She didn't want to be on the dirty ground, but she didn't want to be on the cloak of the most hated enemy of her village either.

He sat up on his knees to pull his shirt off and opened the hole in his pants to pull his member out. Oh my god was he large. Ino swallowed and looked away. He chuckled again and pulled her panties to the side, exposing her womanhood to him. He grinned down at her and she began to struggle under him. She knew it was no use, this man was large enough to toss her around like a rag doll with little to no effort her struggles were useless but she wasn't just going to lie there and take this.

Ino screamed a piercing scream as his large cock shoved inside of her. The man ruthlessly pulled out of her and slammed back into her. Why should he care if it hurt her or not? Her throat ached and she couldn't scream anymore. The man was too encased in pleasure to notice the tears that spilled from her eyes. She covered her face with her hands and cried as the man thrusted into her over and over.

He started to pant along with his moaning. His hands were holding him up and his head was tilted back in pleasure. The way she was sucking him in was driving him crazy, and he hasn't even gone in all the way yet. At this rate he wouldn't be able to last. Ino went limb with exhaustion. She couldn't scream, she couldn't cry, she refused to respond, so instead she decided it would be best to lay there till this was over.

Kisame picked up one of the blondes legs and put it over his shoulder. Ino moaned without meaning to as the man was allowed to go deeper into her. His entire penis was able to go into her now and it hurt. He was by far the biggest man she had ever been with. He was able to reach a place inside of her that had never been touched and it felt like heaven. Ino would never admit it to anyone and would rather die than let the man raping her know that what he was doing now felt more amazing than anything she had yet experienced.

Ino bit her bottom lip hard to stop her moans and turned her head as far away from him as she could knowing her expression would betray her. Kisame thrusted harder, feeling his climax ebb closer. Not too long after he finally reached his braking point releasing into her as she screamed her protest. Even worse was that he was still hard, one go round wasn't enough to satisfy this monster.

He was done with this position however. He grabbed Ino and turned her over lifting her ass into the air. She was on her knees but he forced her chest to remain on the ground. Ino felt like a dog and she was angry, but again she knew she couldn't do anything to stop him. Kisame pushed himself inside of her again and moved one of his hands to the back of her neck to keep her down.

Ino wished she would die or at least fall unconscious. No such luck. She felt every thrust, every pound this man forced inside of her. Another cursed moan broke from her silent lips as he used his free hand to knead her ass. His hand was large and lustful as it groped her.

Kisame smirked to himself knowing full well that she was really enjoying this. She had a strong will and it made it all the more entertaining for him. Then he wondered. He moved the hand groping her ass to the tiny opening there. He watched her gasp and knew he was right. She may not be a virgin, but this part of her had never been toyed with.

His thrusts slowed down but intensified in power as he leaned forward. The hand that was groping her moved in front of her face and the man forced his middle finger into her mouth. "Suck." He commanded. It wasn't a cock in her mouth so she wasn't afraid to bite this appendage. As hard as she could Ino bit into his finger tasting blood as it spilled from the puncture wounds she had inflicted. Kisame cursed and pulled his bloody finger from her mouth. He was pissed and amused at the same time. She had done what he wanted, just not how he wanted it done.

Kisame pulled all the way out of her and slammed back into her as hard as he could making her scream out in pain. His grip on the back of her neck tightened and he slipped his bleeding finger into her back door. Ino groaned in pain and squirmed under him against the uncomfortable feeling. She didn't like it at all, it felt weird and painful.

Ino felt the man quicken his speed, he had to be close to his limit again. She was right and was filled with his seed once more. Ino collapsed to the floor in a heap and couldn't take anymore right now. He had filled her so full that as she lay there his cum started to leak out from her. Oh how dirty she felt. Even if somehow she escaped this place she would never return to the village, she was too ashamed.

Kisame got up pleased and put his clothes back on, moving the limb girl to the cot so he could get his cloak back. Ino stared at the wall as she heard the man leave after chuckling one more time. She had no idea how long she layed there when the door opened again. This time it was the same man from earlier. The one with the strange eyes who had to be the leader.

Now that the light was on she could see him. He had a lot of piercings and his hair was orange. He looked rather young to be the mastermind behind such an evil organization. Ino turned her attention back to the wall and just stayed there, curled in a ball and dead inside.

"Are you ready to give me what I want?" He asked looking down at her pitiful form. Turning to glare at the man she answered, "Go to hell." He returned her glare. "I see." He said turning. A woman with blue hair and a chin piercing stood in the doorway. "______ just returned from a mission. See if he can convince this wench to talk." He ordered and walked past her out the door. The woman bowed slightly as he passed and shot a disgusted look at the kunoichi before leaving and banging the door shut behind her.

*************************************************************************************

There you go! KisamexIno for Onileo. I hope you all enjoyed this 'chapter'. Please let me know what you think and let me know who you want to see Ino with next.

~Lady Toorima


	4. Me as a man?

~Chapter four~

**Is that what I would look like if I were a man?**

"______ just returned from a mission. See if he can convince this wench to talk." He ordered and walked past Konan out the door. The woman bowed slightly as he passed and shot a disgusted look at the kunoichi before leaving and banging the door shut behind her…

Ino couldn't cry anymore. She had been crying for the last forty-five minutes non-stop her cheeks stained with the evidence. Her long blond hair had been disheveled and she was afraid to take it out of the pony tail now that it would probably tangle and make things even worse for her. The last thing she wanted was one of these vile cretins to start pulling her prized hair.

The kunoichi had been left alone for quite a while now and she was very much enjoying the peace. She wasn't stupid enough to think it would last. Something else was gonna happen to her, but for now she was safe in her solitude. Inside the room was getting colder and Ino had moved back to the small cot and curled up in the corner wrapped in the itchy blanket.

During the last encounter the shark-man had ripped off her top and shorts and they were in tatters strewn about the floor. Ino shivered under the blanket not because of the cold, but the thoughts of what was going to happen next. It was easier to not think about it.

Her forehead still hurt and she didn't want to focus on that either. She was left with a choice, be forced to face the pain in her head, or face the thoughts of what was to come seeing as that was the only thing that kept her mind off the searing pain for any amount of time.

Before she could come to a decision the door creaked open again. It was honestly annoying her now. It seemed every time that door creaked it foretold some dark future. Despite knowing someone was on the other side of that door, despite knowing that person meant to do her harm in some manner, she wasn't scared. It was an odd dead feeling. After all, they couldn't do much more to her could they?

"Anything I want as long as I don't kill her right?" A voice asked as the door stopped opening, leaving just a crack. The voice sounded young and lackadaisical, it was almost chipper. That sparked a small amount of hope in the captive kunoichi because that voice also sounded like it belonged to someone weak.

The mystery man must have gotten his answer because the door continued to open, the annoying creaking picking up where it left off. Ino waited impatiently just wanting it to be over before it even started, but when the man entered the room, she had to do a double take.

Ino stared her mouth gaping and her eyes wide. Is that what she would look like if she were a man? He had the same blonde hair as her, the same length, and almost even the same style. Sadly, the only difference she could find was that his hair was in only a half ponytail and his bangs were covering the opposite eye.

The best thing Ino noticed was that indeed, he looked like he was weak, or at least the weakest in the akatsuki. If she had a chance of escape, or at the very least defending herself, it would be against this man. It briefly crossed her mind as she assessed him was that he also didn't seem to have any freakish qualities, like half-plant, or half-shark qualities but she pushed that to the furthest reaches of her mind and focused on her thoughts of self preservation.

While she looked him over he too was taking her in. At first he was also shocked but something about her or the situation itself made a devilish grin spread across his face. This unnerved her and she found herself instinctively backing as far into the wall as possible. The grin grew wider stretching his face and making him look younger.

He stepped closer to her and pulled his cloak off laying it on the end of her cot. She was caught off guard by the muscles that were hidden under the cloak. They weren't huge like the shark-man, but they were well toned and subtle under his white skin. He was nothing compared to Sasuke or Sai, but he wasn't bad, wasn't bad at all. That was another thought Ino pushed to the farthest reaches of her mind.

The man smiled to her in a friendly manner. "I am the great artist Deidara, yeah." He introduced himself and held out his hand. He got a smirk on his face like he was enjoying some inside joke that she wasn't in on or something. She glared at the hand unwilling to touch any of these criminals by choice. 'Deidara' didn't like that. His smirk disappeared and he closed the distance between them to grab a handful of her hair.

"Let me make this clear yeah. I have permission to do whatever I want with you and what I do will depend on your actions." His voice leaked pure venom and a vein was sticking out in his forehead. Ino knew he meant business, that much was clear. Still, she wasn't really afraid of him. If she had a chance of overpowering any akatsuki member, it had to be him.

In a spurt of desperation Ino lunged from the bed pushing him out of the way and bolted for the door. When she ran he still had her hair and it was pulled from its hair tie and a few strands remained in his hand. Before she could even reach the door two large white centipedes were in front of her blocking her exit and a hand grabbed her neck from behind.

Deidara whispered threats into her ear, but her attention was on something more distressing. There was something wet on her neck under his hand. It felt like a tongue licking her and it sent shivers down her spine. He felt her squirm and it didn't help his self control. "You like that yeah?" He asked. No answer. His other hand rubbed up her half naked body leaving a trail of saliva behind.

Out of both curiosity and disgust Ino wrenched the hand from her torso and held it in front of her face to see. There on his palm was a mouth that was smiling as it flailed its tongue at her. Ok she was wrong, this guy was just as much a freak as the other two she had already encountered. Deidara waited patiently gauging her reaction.

Ino struggled but it wasn't doing her any good. For a smaller guy he was pretty strong. She figured at this point she would take the physical pain over the rape, too bad for her he had other plans. The Konoha Kunoichi thrashed in his hold, kicking her legs out and pulling at the hand at her throat. He had an iron grip and was amused by her actions for now.

Deidaras' patience was starting to run thin. He was by no means repulsive so he didn't see why she would fight against him so vehemently. So what, he had mouths on his hands. You'd think woman would count that as a plus. The thought made a bulb light up above his head. He just had to show her all the good that came from the extra orifices.

The self proclaimed artist moved pulled his free hand from the girls grasp and slid it down her body. Deidara was enjoying himself and the proof was starting grow against the blondes back. He stopped his hand at the hem of her lace panties and had his hand bite them and pull them off. This made it impossible to hold onto her neck anymore as he slid them to the ground. Because of that he made sure to keep a firm grip on her waist.

Ino wasn't sure what to do. There had to be some way out of this. She didn't even fully think about her half baked plan before she put it into action. Her elbow came back with all the force she could muster and got Deidara hard on the forehead. The man stumbled back surprised. This was her chance and she took it, running for the door.

That plan failed. Ino had forgotten about the weird white centipede things he had put in front of the door. She had ran up to them and started to pull them apart when she heard the man steady himself and chuckle darkly. "Katsu!" Was the last thing she heard before being blown into the opposite wall and blacking out.

This all leads to the current situation. Ino found herself sitting on the cold floor bleeding from the back of her head, her left arm, and the ankle that was almost healed was fractured again after she regained consciousness. The worse thing about it was that regretfully, she was still alive. If she had died then it would have been relief from her anguish, but no such luck. The explosives weren't nearly strong enough to kill her and she remembered the words from the leader about they could do anything to her as long as they didn't kill her.

Despair took over Ino and she gave up this round. Seeing as the man had put some weird clay around her wrists and tied them above her head made the situation dire. He was sitting on the cot bandaging the gash on his forehead mumbling about art and how some guy named Tobi should have seen that last explosion.

After checking his bandage the man stood up and looked down at the akatsuki prisoner. "Now will you be a good girl yeah?" He asked cocking a smirk onto his lips. Ino didn't answer, didn't even look up from the spot on the ground she was staring at for the last seven minutes.

Deidara was aggravated but he was running out of time before leader would return to check on things so he wasn't going to play around anymore. "Whatever, yeah." He mumbled as knelt in front of her. Stretching the restraints as far as they would go Deidara picked Ino up and placed her in his lap. Releasing his manhood from its cotton confine he awkwardly lowered the woman onto it.

Ino had no intention of participating and Deidara knew that. But at this point that was fine and dandy so long as he got in a good enough fuck. Having to do all the work he placed his hands firmly on her hips and moved her up and down his length.

Tears managed to form noiselessly in her blank eyes as she was again violated. Even though she hated the akatsuki, hated the men that raped her one after another, hated the unfair fate that put her in this situation, and hated herself for being so weak, she couldn't completely hide the fact that the pleasure from the friction felt wonderful.

Ino had to bite down on her lip hard to keep the moans and mews from breaking through. Deidara was moving her mercilessly as if she were not a living person who would break after so much rough treatment. HE had no problem voicing his pleasure as he pounded into her or rocked her on his cock.

Deidara was visibly tensing up and Ino knew what was coming. "Oh god not inside!" She screamed in her head repeatedly biting her lip harder for more than one reason now. At the last second the blonde male hoisted her off of his and ejaculated onto her breast and stomach.

A tiny clay bird hoped out of his cloak then, jumped up and down three times, and blew up leaving a small puff of smoke behind it. "Just in tiny yeah." Deidara said standing up and dropping Ino on the floor. She didn't know what he meant and didn't care. Foot prints grew louder outside the door and understanding hit, but she didn't care. Just before he turned to leave he smashed his hand against her mouth and forced his hand-tongue into her mouth and licked every available crevice.

The door squeaked as it began to open and Deidara turned to leave pulling his cloak from the cot and walking past his leader out of the room. Ino looked down at the same spot from earlier and ignored her guest.

"I see he roughed you up quite a bit." His calm, calculating voice filled the room. She didn't speak. "I assume you are still not going to cooperate." His voice had become terse. Still, she didn't speak. "No matter. I will eventually find the nine-tails with or without your help. At which point your life ends." He added the last part with an unnatural amount of calm in his voice. Almost as if the thought gave him some amount of inner peace.

"_____ should be able to make some progress. Bring him here as soon as he is done eating." He ordered what Ino assumed to be the blue haired woman again. The spot on the cold stone ground still had all her attention. She was sure the small dark spot was blood, but whose blood? Hers? Probably. Only when the door clicked did she look up. Sure enough she was alone. Utterly and helplessly alone, chained to the wall, only in a bra, dirty, bruised, beaten, and starving. Her mind shied away from the fact that apparently it wasn't over…

******************************************************************************

And there is the DeiIno for kiwi4me. Thanks for the reviews my loyal readers! It's your turn again. Who will Ino suffer from next? Let me know who you want to see her with next and let me know what you think so far!

~Lady Toorima


	5. What are you worth?

**~Chapter Five~**

What are you worth?

"_____ should be able to make some progress. Bring him here as soon as he is done eating." He ordered what Ino assumed to be the blue haired woman again. The spot on the cold stone ground still had all her attention. She was sure the small dark spot was blood, but whose blood? Hers? Probably. Only when the door clicked did she look up. Sure enough she was alone. Utterly and helplessly alone, chained to the wall, only in a bra, dirty, bruised, beaten, and starving. Her mind shied away from the fact that apparently it wasn't over…

Ino woke with a start. When had she fallen asleep? The first thing that came to her in her disoriented state was the pain. Her arms were still tied above her head and she could feel it now the tear in her muscles. Then it was the cold. She was after all sitting on a cold rock floor with nothing but a bra. Next fear settled in her psyche. Something had woken her and when she spotted the offender she shuddered.

There was a dark shadow standing in front of where the door should be. The shadow flicked on the light and stepped forward, Ino temporarily blinded by the assault of light. A wonderful smell wafted her way and she realized after her eyes no longer hurt to open that the owner of the shadow was carrying a plate of food.

Inos' stomach gave a growl worthy of a lion as the food was set on the floor in front of her. The food had her full attention for a long moment and then she looked up at the man that had brought the food. The only thing she could see of his face was his black and emerald eyes. They creeped her out more than the hands did. Something about this man sent shivers down her back that had nothing to do with the cold. He wasn't wearing his akatsuki cloak like the others had been. The man was dressed in a sleeveless shirt and blue pants with garrotes and the standard sandals. It was his arms that caught her attention. There were two thick black bands around each wrist and forearm, like tattoos. That wasn't so weird, it was that his right arm had three sets of stitches around the circumference of his arm at random points, and the left had two.

"Eat." The man ordered and even his voice creeped her out. Ino was hungry, but even if she could eat, she wouldn't. The akatsuki were not just going to set her free when she did or did not give them what they wanted. She was surely going to die, so her stubborn nature had come out. If she was going to die it would be on her terms and much sooner than they would like. The kunoichi would much rather starve to death than continuously be raped and beaten. Her jaw set and she turned her head away like a stubborn child.

His footsteps filled the room and the man came over to her. She braced herself for the coming assault, but it never came. Her hands were cut free from the clay and unchained from the wall falling limply at her sides. Oh how that felt so much better. Her arms had been numb for so long now she had all but forgotten them. "Eat." The man repeated and stepped back. Again Ino set her jaw and turned away.

This time the man stepped forward with the intention to cause pain. He ripped her head back by her hair and glared down at her. "Leader-sama wants you alive for a little longer so you will eat this food willingly or I will be forced to shove it down your throat." He threatened in a hard voice that made Ino cringe. Kakuzu stepped back again and watched the girl.

Timidly and utterly afraid Ino began to pick at the food. She didn't really taste any of it in her haste to obey him. The man watched her with satisfaction. He had a lot of plans involving this woman and he was going to take his time. It had been a very long time since he has been with a woman. Being a 'money conscious' man, as he likes to refer to it, means that he has never and will never hire a prostitute and with his current partner raping his victims like he once had was out of the question. But here sat the opportunity. A beautiful young girl held captive by his organization and he was allowed to do whatever he wanted to her as long as her heart was still beating when he left. And on top of all that, Kakuzu was a very old man, and old men tend to be more perverted, so yes, he had _lots_ of activities in mind.

Ino was almost finished with the plate when she looked up and saw the man scrutinizing her. It made her uncomfortable and she shifted to a protective position. She brought her knees up in front of her and wrapped her arms around them looking back to the dark spot on the cold floor. "Get up." The man commanded as soon as she had moved. She obeyed the creepy air around the man making her very afraid. Then he walked behind her. There was a rustling sound and then the world went black. She was still conscious, but something had been placed over her eyes. His hand grabbed around the back of her neck and pushed her forward.

The door creaked as it opened and Ino was led forward. As soon as the man had opened and shut the door his free hand grabbed both her wrists and held them securely behind her back. Ino had no idea where she was going or why the man was taking her out of her cell. He pulled her to a stop and released her wrists to open another door that she was then led through. The door closed quietly behind them and the blindfold was removed.

Ino was standing in the middle of a bathroom. There was a walk-in shower with a glass door, a small bathtub with a rubber ducky on the side that said TOBI on the back, a toilet, and a small sink. Before Ino could think of anything else her bra was unclipped from behind and slid off her shoulders. Instinctively her arms crossed her chest to hide her exposed breasts, not that it mattered considering that they had already been seen and the rest of her was naked anyway.

"Shower." The man behind her whispered in her ear. Ino obeyed again partly because of the man's creepy voice and the weird power it had over her, and also because she couldn't stand the filth that covered her body. She had been penetrated twice and face-fucked once. All three times had resulted in her being covered in semen. Not to mention that she was forced to sit on the dirty floor and lay in an old cot.

Ino stepped forward and turned on the water. The man had perched himself on the toilet seat and stared at her with smoldering eyes. She shivered and climbed under the almost too hot water. Even though she would never have her shower this hot on normal days it felt good to her now after the days she had spent in the cool cell half naked, then almost completely naked, to now she would be utterly naked. Her hand reached out to close the door of the shower but the man's powerful voice stopped her. "Keep it open." He commanded shortly and something about the man's demeanor frightened her into obedience. Instead her hands reached for the bottle of lilac shampoo and conditioner and squeezed a generous amount into her palm.

Ino could just feel the wonderful lathering of the shampoo in her hair clean away all impurities. She turned to place her head under the flow of water to wash away the suds when she caught sight of the man. He was sitting exactly where he had been and his eyes were still trained on her, but his hand was stroking his penis. Instinctively she turned away from the sight and finished rinsing her hair trying not to think about it, trying to forget it completely.

Finally with her hair clean and smooth she moved to the side to grab the bottle of lilac body wash. Someone here really liked lilac and that meant there was one more person she hadn't met yet because none of the men that had 'visited' her yet smelled that nice. As she straightened up her peripheral vision showed her the man again stroking his length slowly, meaningfully. Immedietly looking away she smeared the soup onto her skin and scrubbed away the dirt and grime with all her might.

To her dismay the water was getting cold. Ino rinsed herself off and stayed under the current as long as it remained even the tiniest bit warm. The second it turned cold against her she switched the water off as stood there. Ino wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now that she was clean. She turned in the direction of the place the man was sitting and put her head down, looking at the floor and covering her nakedness shyly. She knew it didn't matter, he had already seen all of her, but it still made her feel better to hide what she could, when she could.

"Come here." He demanded and Ino obeyed. Why did his voice have so much command over her? Why was she so afraid of this man? There had been three others who had assaulted her and the leader that had wounded her greatly, yet this man, this man that hadn't even touched her yet, scared her to death. As she got closer the man spread his legs out and signaled for her to sit on his lap. At first she was to afraid to approach him any closer than she already had, but the look in his eyes made her follow his demand. Still utterly naked Ino sat on his lap.

His member was still stiff and now it was touching her outer thigh. Ino looked down and away letting her long, thick blonde hair cascade down and create a barrier. A barrier which was quickly rectified as the man pulled her hair from her view and tossed the thick handful around to the other shoulder. His left hand rubbed down her spine to the small of her back causing a ripple of shutters to pass through her, almost like convulsions. Then his right hand moved up her torso, her breasts, her neck, he rubbed her full bottom lip, then to her hair. With a strange gentleness the man pulled Inos' head back her hair and whispered in her ear, "My name is Kakuzu, say it." His command was stern and all powerful over poor Ino. "Kakuzu-sama…" She whispered her voice braking in fear. "Good, you will be screaming that name later." He said and the underlying promise was unmistakable.

Kakuzu stood Ino on her feet and stood up from his porcelain seat. "Close your eyes and put your hands behind your back." He ordered and Ino listened. Part of her was furious that this man could control her with words alone and the other part told the first one to shut up and obey for fear of the possibilities of what would happen if she didn't. She felt his big rough hands grab her wrists like earlier as he led her out of the bathroom and back to her cell, she guessed. The sound of a door caught her off guard. They hadn't walked as far to the bathroom then back from. What was more, there was no annoying creak as this door was opened. Wherever she was led to, it was much warmer than her dark, cold cell.

"Open your eyes." Kakuzu said as he released her wrists. Ino did as she was told and her mouth dropped open. The room she was in now was rather large with a queen size bed and a small dresser. Even though the room was large, there really wasn't much in it, most of it was just empty space. The Konoha kunoichi would have taken more time to speculate on why that was if the man hadn't started walking to the bed pulling his shirt off. Her eyes were glued to him. He had a slim build with fewer muscles than all the ones she had seen so far, but he had stitched all over his body. Then he pulled off his mask and headband, leaving only his pants on. Even his face had stitches on it; both sides of his mouth had the black strings looping up his cheeks.

"Come." He ordered and Ino hesitantly walked to the man, lowering her head so she wouldn't stare. "My pants, take them off." His voice was like cashmere poison. Ino swallowed hard and got on her knees to pull off the man's pants for him. Ino knew what was coming, she never once had a doubt of what was going to happen to her after that first encounter. It would be easiest if she willed herself to be empty, a hollow shell, an unmoving doll, but this man was different. His presence alone scared her so much that she found herself very alert and very alive. His pants reached the floor in one long tug and he stepped out of them moving to the bed. She followed without having to be told to do so.

Kakuzu sat on the edge of the bed and pushed Ino to her knees in front of him. "Start by sucking me woman." He said and stared at her with his dark eyes. Like a trained dog Ino followed his instructions and wrapped her hands around the base of his cock and put the head in her warm, wet mouth. Kakuzu grunted and Ino moved her head down to swallow more of the thick member. It wasn't the longest she had ever seen, but it certainly was thick. In a different situation she would have been very excited to find such a penis. The man grunted again as Ino picked up the pace and incorporated more of her tongue into the process.

The next few minutes consisted of Kakuzu grunting out commands and Ino following them to a T. He felt every little bit of the pleasure but he wasn't even close to climax, he was a much harder man to please. "Stand up." He said sternly. Ino was confused at first, and then afraid that she wasn't pleasing her and she would see why this man was so intimidating to her. She was wrong.

Kakuzu waited till she was on her feet then he turned her around. Ino braced herself, lowering her head and squeezing her arms at her sides. An unexpected squeak issued when she felt his hand spreading her cheeks. First was the squeak and then a whimper when his finger poked at that most hidden of holes. "This place has yet to be touched I take it. That means its mine." He taunted pushing one finger into her. Ino flinched at the intrusive feeling. The akatsuki member grabbed her hip firmly in his empty hand and inserted a second finger.

Ino bit down on her lip and blinked the tears from her eyes. The tears were not from pain, they were from shame. The shame of having not even one part of her body left untouched by these monsters. There was a strange feeling he caused her. His fingers were making scissor motions and stretching her apart. Her tiny hands balled into fists and her tears began to sting her eyes. She closed her eyes tightly to deter the tears. That's when she felt him pull out his fingers and pull her toward him. Not expecting it she stumbled back and landed in his lap.

Kakuzu wasn't expecting the girl to suddenly lose her balance and fall on him, but it all worked out fine in the end. He pulled her further back into his lap and held her up long enough to position his member. Then he dropped her. Ino screamed out the pain at having been brutally impaled by the man. It was extremely painful and a very stuffed, uncomfortable feeling. His hand secured over her mouth as he waited for her to calm down. Slowly Ino finished with the hysterics and tried so very hard to become limp as she had with the blonde man, but something about this man and the atmosphere he created was keeping her alert and focused.

After a few moments and much patience on his part Kakuzu began to move the woman along his shaft. Ino felt her feet touch the ground, then leave the ground, and come back down to touch it again. Her mind focused on this as much as she could, trying to ignore the feeling of the thickness rubbing against her tender insides. The pain had subsided but she was a long way from pleasure. For now it was just a strange awkward feeling. However, Kakuzu seemed to be enjoying the feeling as grunts and groans were repeatedly vocalized. She was sure she even heard a few murmured words about her 'actually being worth something'. What did it matter now? Ino didn't feel as if she was worth anything anymore, a feeling that was unimaginable to her in her old life, her life back in Konohagakure.

Kakuzu was pounding harder now and Ino had to work to hold back the moans. It obviously felt good but she wasn't going to let him know that. Abruptly Kakuzu stopped and turned the girl in his lap around so that she was facing him, her breasts pushing against his stitched, firm chest. Ino wouldn't look at the man and settled for burying her face into his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind, or care at all for that matter; he was just satisfied to change the position and angle of entry. Ino had to bite her tongue to hold back the gasp of pleasure that resulted from the change.

Ino kept her face hidden in the hollow of the man's neck. Refusing to look at him, or let him see her reddened face. Each thrust this man pushed into her threatened to undo the facade. It truly felt wonderful with the man's thickness and skill, but she would never voice her opinion and tried to stifle it within herself. After several long minutes Kakuzu changed their positions again, turning them over so she was on her back against his soft comforter and he was hovering over her. He was holding his weight with his hands and began to slide in and out of her again.

This was not good in Inos' point of view. Oh the pleasure was unbelievable, but now she couldn't hide her face. No matter where she turned her head he could still see the blush on her cheeks, the tears in her eyes, the pleasure written all over it. Even worse was that her arms were pinned to her sides uselessly and his thrusts were coming harder and faster. The taste of blood was potent in her mouth having been biting on her tongue for so long to keep from screaming or moaning.

Kakuzu grunted again finally feeling his climax coming. He had been trying to hold it back as long as he could to enjoy the warm tight inside of the woman he didn't have to pay for. He was so close, almost there. There was one thing in particular that he was waiting for. Earlier he had made a promise. In that small bathroom he had given the quiet girl his name and promised she would scream it before he was done.

"My name….say it." He prompted looking down at her. She turned a glare on him. Like hell she was gonna do that. "Say it." He said again turning on the full force of his intimidation. Ino cringed. Kakuzu slammed into her roughly and Ino almost lost it right there, god he was good. His thrusts became more pronounced, like each one had a message to send or something. Ino rethought her stubbornness. If she did as he said it would end, it would be over. Why did she refuse? There was no more pride, nothing more could possibly be done to her and she was surely going to die when the akatsuki had their fill of her.

"Kakuzu." Ino whispered after swallowing the small amount of blood in her mouth from her bleeding tongue and turning her head to the left. "Louder." He ordered, but her reaction seemed to please him, his speed increased. "Kakuzu." She said again only above a whisper. After Kakuzu secured his weight with his right arm he moved his left to pull her face up forcing her to look him in the face. "Louder." He said releasing her. Ino gave in as his thrusts were driving her crazy and her resolve had diminished. "KAKUZU-SAMA!" She screamed bucking under him as he released deep inside of her.

"N-NO!" She screamed fresh tears spilling from her pupil less eyes. Kakuzu shuddered with the pleasure of his orgasm and waited till every last drop had spurted from him before he removed his cock from her. The tears on her face made him grin. "Don't worry woman, it has been decades since I have been fertile. You have no need to worry about becoming pregnant. I would never allow such a thing." He told her becoming thoughtful.

There was a hard rap on the door and only Inos' head snapped up. Kakuzu got off of her with no sigh of urgency. "Enter." He called and disappeared behind what she guessed was his bathroom door. It was the plant man that entered. He was looking at her hungrily. Ino understood that Kakuzu had been expecting this. The bi-colored man walked over to the bed and Ino sat up automatically. Then she was blindfolded. She stood and limped her way wherever she was being led this time.

The familiar creak sounded in front of her and she knew she was being led back into her small cold dungeon. The blindfold was removed and she was surprised to see that the leader was in the room waiting for her. The blue haired woman was to the left of the door and the plant man left shutting the door behind him without a word.

"Are you the slightest bit ready to co-operate?" He asked in a monotone voice. It seems he already knew his answer. "No." Ino said in a dead, flat tone. At this point she welcomed death. Maybe they were out of ideas or people to force upon her. His hand collided swiftly with her chest sending her crashing into the door. When Ino looked up from the floor he was over her, still with the same patient look in his eyes. He knew he had time to get the information he wanted from her.

"Torture her and then send for _____." He ordered before leaving the room with a swish of his cloak. Her attention turned to the one given the instructions and there was the slightest hint of a malicious smile on the woman's lips. Apparently she was going to enjoy this and Ino sure wasn't.

Over an hour later…

The woman left Ino in a heap on the floor and went to fulfill the other part of her orders shutting the door with the annoying creak quiet after all the screaming. Ino was in more pain then she could describe. Not one inch of her body had been spared during the attack. Bruises were starting to appear all over her pale skin and cuts bled slowly. Origami was that blue beauties ability which in turn meant that the cuts weren't deep but they stung very badly.

Ino laid on the floor for Kami knows how long before the door moved again. This time she covered her ears so she wouldn't hear the terrible creak. The man that stepped into the room next….

* * *

How was it? Sorry it took so long to post! Please forgive me! *bow*

Let me know what you thought and who you want the man coming through the door to be next. There are many left: Sasori, Itachi, Hidan, Tobi/ Madara, or even Leader-sama. It's your chance to have a say, who do YOU want it to be?


End file.
